The Spectrum
"Unity, Synergy, and Valor." Office Values Brawn, brains, compassion, the Spectrum wants them all. The most important value of this office, however, is teamwork. There are no lone wolves in the Spectrum. A person may join the office as an individual, but they are always placed in a team. They look at the members with the best synergy, whether it be through their quirks, personalities, or ideals, and form them into a dynamic, efficient team. Reputable Members Ito Sachi Alias: Red Justice Fame: S-Rank Member Status: #3 Top Hero. Red Justice founded the office, along with being its current leader and strongest member. Overview: After graduating from U.A. and entering the hero scene, Ito noticed that most heroes at the time were content going solo or fighting crime within their nearby towns and cities. Always the idealist, Ito dreamed bigger, wanting to be able to help people from across the globe. It was then that he founded The Spectrum, a league of heroes that spanned all races and nationalities, aiding all who cry for help. A man of unwavering conviction and principles, he does everything within his power to defend the innocent and vanquish villainy. Elaina Collins Alias: Pink Peace Fame: A-Rank Member Status: Second strongest member and the Head Recruitment Officer for Spectrum. Overview: Always one to stand up to bullies in her younger years, Elaina ended up becoming a police officer so she could protect those with no voice. It wasn't until she heard of Spectrum's formation that she even considered heroism as a career. The idea of a team that made a difference across the world was too enticing, so she quit and moved to Japan. Thanks to her combat experience and moral compass, she was immediately accepted. Any new member joining the Spectrum must be interviewed by Pink Peace and approved by her. Algar Ayers Alias: Yellow Quo Fame: A-Rank Member Status: Third strongest (and youngest) member. He is their PR representative, if only because of how the media portrays him. Often does radio interviews. Overview: Algar grew up in the midst of war and terror, barely remembering his parents due to their untimely death in the conflict. He was forced to fend for himself from a young age, as it was the only way to survive. One fateful night, Algar and other refugees were overwhelmed by soldiers. Red Justice and his small team crashed the battlefield, however, and ended the fight. Over the next couple weeks, the Spectrum stayed to help cease the war, with Algar begging to let him help them. While not keen on allowing a teen to put himself on the front lines, Justice allowed for it. Fast forward a month and Algar became an official member of Team 1. While his face has never been shown publicly (along with the rest of Team 1), the media perceives him as the most attractive member of the group. Frank Gilbert Alias: Green Grit Fame: A-Rank Member Status: Fourth strongest member and Head of Security & Training, in charge of making sure all teams are well-stocked with supplies and gear. Also creates the a unique training regimen for all teams, based on their strengths and weaknesses. Overview: Frank has a lot of experience in leadership, as proven by his history of service in the U.S. Army. He was a Major General, but retired well before the statutory age and service limits. Most perceived this as his wish for the younger generation to take over, but in reality, he was sick of being told what to do. True, he was a leader, but he ultimately was in service for the United States. He didn't always agree with their wars, but fought in them anyways. Now in his later years of life, Frank decided he would live the way he wanted. He decided to tryout for the Spectrum after hearing of its formation, and Justice was happy to have him aboard. Serafina Santiago Alias: Blue Hope Fame: B-Rank Member Status: Fifth strongest member and Head Strategic & Scouting Officer. Provides vital intel to all teams and organizes their movements. Also scouts potential members. Overview: Serafina graduated top of her class in college, obtaining a Bachelor's degree in Computer Science, while getting her Master's degree in Neuroscience. She hoped to use her technical skills to further research in the study of how the brain operates and what causes drastically different outputs from person to person, even when posed with similar environments and life experiences. Unfortunately, she found it extremely difficult to get funding, and believed her research impossible. One of her published studies ended up being picked up by Red Justice, and Sera soon found herself joining the Spectrum. Her ability to analyze and gather data is first-rate, allowing the teams of Spectrum to never enter a situation blindly. She still conducts her research on the human brain, which has helped predict villain attacks in some cases. Category:U.A Affiliates Category:Organizations